


J is for Juvenile

by shir0ch4n



Series: He's Not That Bad [10]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: ABC Challenge, Gen, He's a smol babey, Never Possessed!AU, That can kill you, with smol wings and bigg eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shir0ch4n/pseuds/shir0ch4n
Summary: We'veallhad that one sibling.





	J is for Juvenile

* * *

The heart of Eldin had four major groups: the Aefros, the Dinolfos, the Lizalfos, and the Dodongos. The first three were a bit more evolved than the latter. They built the grand structures about the mines.

That being said, it takes a lot of work and time to build said structures and expand their homes. The adults barely have enough time to watch the hatchlings let alone the juveniles. Once the young are able to act autonomously they are left to their own devices. Which allowed the current events to happen.

A small group of five mismatched misfits found their way into a secluded cavern. Usually there would be two occupants but one had to leave to help with an accident and the other was dozing away. As they neared the sleeping occupant they began to converse in hushed whispers. 

“He'sss sso ssmall,” cooed the small dinolfos.

“I think it'ss ugly,” stated the older aefros.

“D-d-don’t be mean, Ranir,” the other firery aefros chided.

“I want t-t-to hold him,” the middle lizalfos exclaimed. Quietly of course.

Slapping the reaching arm away the fiery aefros chided the younger lizalfos. “Hey! No t-touching, he’ss ssleeping!”

“But, he d-d-does not wake when Aida c-carries him, Fer,” the other lizalfos reasoned.

“Oda’s right, he d-does not wake when she c-carries him,” the younger rebutted.

“Val, you are not Aida. And Aida is careful when she holdss him, Oda.” She countered back.

“I think he’ss waking.” While the others were bickering the lone dinolfos was watching the sleeping hatchling. It seems that despite their low tones it was still a bit too noisy for the previously lone occupant.

The hatchling was an odd thing. If it weren't for a few things it could easily pass for a Hylian babe. It had a round face, pudgy body, slightly pink skin, and hair. But that's where the similarities end. It also had small horns, scattered scales, wings, and a tail. Oh, and it hatched from an egg. As it opened blearily hazy eyes, one can also notice the slightly slit pupils.

But there is one universal thing that all infants do.

And that’s cry.

Loudly.

Especially when nap time is interrupted.

And that was exactly what the hatchling did.

The group of five were now hastily trying to calm the screeching infant. Oda and Val were making silly faces, Fer was trying to negotiate, and Ranir was just panicking. None of it worked and the hatchling was starting to turn red in the face. Until Yir picked it up under its armpits and hugged it. Shocked, everyone else just stared as the youngest of the group managed to quiet the screaming babe.

Unfortunately that was the exact moment the infant’s actual minder arrived.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING!”

_THUD_

And the screeching began anew.

* * *

“And that’ss why master d-doesn't like to be carried,” explained a much older Fer.

“Oh,” expelled a slightly less forlorn Darunia. He was currently sitting and rubbing a slightly tender spot on his ribs. 

Who knew rock people could bruise.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for missing two fridays but shit happened.
> 
> I feel like a lot of us have been dropped as babies. Also look its a _little_ Volga, how cute.
> 
> I have the whole thing already completed but I will still take requests within this AU for our favorite dragon knight.
> 
> Give me art and see my art go here: [shir0ch4ns-art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shir0ch4ns-art)


End file.
